The Very Beinning Part 2
by lyokofreak11
Summary: Part 2 is up hope you like it please R


**THE VERY BEGINNING PART 2**

_Well, here you go. Someone told me to continue this thing so I did. I hope this one will be as good as the other one was. In this one the school is having a back to school dance, (I am not trying to copy Teddy Godzilla, maybe a little is like it but it is not the exact same OK.) I hope you like it._

Ulrich walked out of class, followed by Odd and Jeremie. They walked outside going towards the tree, were they saw Yumi sitting on a bench reading a book. "Hey Yumi, how was your day?" asked Ulrich. "OK, it was boring though" Yumi said closing her book and standing up. "Did you hear we were having a back to school dance Friday?" asked Odd "The Principle told us to do the decorations." "Really, I use to do all kinds of decorations back in Japan. Can I help?" asked Yumi. "Of course you can" said Ulrich "we can't do it without you." "Ok if you two are going to start making out give Jeremie and me time to leave, OK" said Odd. "Jim said for us to start the decorations immediately" said Jeremie. They all walked in the gymnasium and there stood Jim waiting for them. "Well I'm glad to see you slackers decided to join me today, especially you Odd" said Jim. They all walked over to were they saw the decorations lying on the ground. "Ulrich do you think you and Yumi can manage to tape all these cords to the ground" asked Jim pointing at some cords lying on the ground that connected to some stereos. "Sure we can. Come on Yumi" Ulrich said signaling Yumi to follow him. "This reminds me of when I worked as a decorator" said Jim. "You use to be a decorator, Jim?" asked Jeremie. "I'd rather not talk about it, anyways you and Jeremie can get all the other decorations done" said Jim as he was walking off.

"It's a good thing we get to miss our next class, isn't it?" asked Odd looking happy. "What class are you guys missing?" asked Yumi. "Science with Mrs. Hertz" said Jeremie. "I'm missing math" said Yumi smiling and laying down next to Ulrich after he got the duct tape. Yumi just looked at the duct tape, watching as Ulrich ripped the tape off with his mouth and the sticking it on the cord. Yumi wasn't really paying attention to Ulrich; she was looking at the tape. She had never seen duct tape before, she has only seen scotch tape. Ulrich knew this by the way she was looking at it with questioning eyes. When Ulrich was finally done taping he handed the tape to Yumi to let her look at it. She held it in her hands and ripped a piece of tape off and sticked it on Ulrich's mouth. Ulrich was shocked by this "mmmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmhmhmmmmmmmmm" said Ulrich with a muffled voice. _He was trying to tell her not to do that because it hurts when you rip it off. _"I can't understand you" Yumi said laughing putting her hand on the tape on Ulrich's mouth. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ulrich shouted trying to get her to stop, but Yumi couldn't understand him and ripped it off anyways. Ulrich put his head on Yumi's shoulder and screamed at the top of his lungs, but it was muffled so it didn't seem that loud. Yumi laughed "Sorry, I didn't think it would hurt. Scotch tape doesn't hurt whenever you rip it off" said Yumi, she was worried that Ulrich was going to be mad at her, but he wasn't he just laughed too. They both sat there laughing when Jeremie and Odd came in there with a box of microphones. "Hey, what's so funny?" asked Odd. "Nothing" said Ulrich. Everybody was now out of class and in the gym just helping out with the decorations. Sissi was glaring over at Yumi, she was still laughing with Ulrich. Sissi knew something was going on between them and she was going to do something about it. Sissi walked over to Yumi and placed her arm around on her shoulder. "Ulrich, do you mind if I talked to Yumi for a second? I promise I will bring her back" said Sissi. "Why are you asking Ulrich?" asked Odd. "Because, Ulrich won't let anybody talk to Yumi without his say so" Sissi just smiled at Ulrich. "Sure, why not? Just bring her back we still have some work to do" said Ulrich, looking unsure.

Yumi and Sissi walked out side and walked up under the tree that they always stand under in the morning. Then all of the sudden, Sissi slapped Yumi. Yumi let out a yelp, she didn't really know what happened at first but once she saw Sissi's face she was fully aware. "Why did you slap me?" Yumi said trying to fight back tears. "Because, I am sick and tired of seeing you flirting with my boyfriend, Ulrich" said Sissi still with an angry look in her eyes. "Ulrich told me he wasn't your boyfriend" Yumi said. "Maybe not, but he will be one day" said Sissi after slapping Yumi again. 'Who would ever want to be your boyfriend?' was all Yumi could think about at the moment. "If I ever see you even looking at Ulrich, I'll do more than slap you" Sissi said while walking away. "Can I at least go get my book bag? I won't talk to him, I swear" asked Yumi. "OK, but I will be watching you."

Yumi walked over to Ulrich, her head was towards the ground as she walked. "So Yumi, what did Sissi want?" asked Ulrich. Yumi just walked over and picked up her book bag not even looking at Ulrich. "Yumi, what happened?" Ulrich was now getting worried. He was worried that Sissi said something to offend her. "Yumi wait, let me walk you home" Ulrich ran over to Yumi but as he got beside her, she took off running as fast as she could. She was to fast for Ulrich to keep up with her, so he just stopped running. Ulrich walked over to Sissi. "What did you say to her?" asked Ulrich. "What did I say to who?" asked Sissi. "Yumi." "Oh, you mean that Korean girl? I told her that if she ever came near you, talked to you, or even looked at you, then it wouldn't be pretty" said Sissi, with a clever smile on her face. "First of all, she's not Korean, she's Japanese and second, if you ever lay a hand on her again, I will do more than threaten you" said Ulrich before running to go to Yumi's house.

Jeremie and Odd were still working on the decorations when Jeremie's laptop went off. "Uh-Oh, looks like XANA trouble" said Odd, putting down the decorations. "Right, let's get to the factory before it's too late" said Jeremie. Odd and Jeremie headed off to the sewer. "I think Ulrich kind of has a little crush on Yumi, don't you?" asked Odd, picking up the sewer lid. "A little, Odd do you not know love when you see it?" Jeremie asked while climbing down the ladder. "Your right but if Ulrich doesn't hurry up and ask her to the dance I'm going to" Odd said giving an evil smile. "Yeah, and while your asking her, you can go ahead and write your will" said Jeremie. Odd and Jeremie ran down the long path. "Jeremie, I think we need to get us like some skateboards or something" said Odd breathing hard. "Yeah I know it's on my to-do list." Odd and Jeremie were at the ropes and swung down them. They went into the elevator and pressed the button to go down. Jeremie stopped at the computer room and Odd stayed in there until he reached the scanner room. "Odd, do you think you can handle it by yourself until Ulrich and Yumi get here?" asked Jeremie while typing on the computer. "Of course I made it farther than they did last time" said Odd feeling proud of himself. Odd got in the scanner and was ready to go. "Transfer Odd…..Scanner Odd……virtualization" said Jeremie. He pressed the enter button and Odd was off. Odd went into Lyoko and looked down at his hands. "Crap, I'm still a cat. Jeremie, doesn't Lyoko ever change?" asked Odd. "Don't ask me. Anyways go find Aelita I haven't figured out how to find her directly yet, so you're on your own" said Jeremie. "Oh great" said Odd. Odd ran over into Lyoko trying to find Aelita again, and waiting on Ulrich and Yumi again.

Ulrich was lead into Yumi's house by her father this time. He saw Yumi in the living room, sitting on the floor, listening to a CD player. Her mother was behind her, playing with her hair. "Oh hello, your name war Ulrich right?" asked Yumi's mother getting up from the couch behind Yumi. "Yes ma'am, something happened at school and I came to see if Yumi was OK" said Ulrich. Yumi knew he was there but didn't look up because she was afraid to. "Oh really, what happened?" asked Yumi's father. "To tell you the truth I don't even know, I came to see if Yumi would tell me" said Ulrich. "Oh, let me go get you something to drink, OK" the accent Yumi's mom used to say that made it hard for him to understand, but he soon understood what she said. Yumi's parents went into the kitchen and Ulrich went to go talk to Yumi. He sat next to her on the floor, he tried to get her to look at him but she wouldn't budge. Yumi started singing to try and tune him out but she could still faintly hear him. Ulrich noticed that she had a very nice singing voice, he wanted to tell her that but she wasn't listening. Finally, Ulrich yanked the headphones off her ears. "Hey, do you mind? I love that song" said Yumi. She realized what she had just done and hid her face in the nearest pillow. "Yumi, I need to talk to you, and I want you to listen" said Ulrich his tone now getting serious. "That's just it Ulrich I can't listen to you, I can't even talk you or Sissi will slap me again" said Yumi without realizing what she said. Once she did, she covered her mouth and hid her face back in the pillow. "She slapped you?" Ulrich asked, his tone getting angry "Yumi, lets got back to the school and we can handle this." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand, she wanted to yank back but his grasp was to strong. Yumi learned from her last experience and left a note telling her parents that they were going to take care of what happened at school.

Odd finally found Aelita and were off to try and find the tower that Jeremie had told them about. "Jeremie, you said that this XANA thing can take control of things and will go after his enemies?" asked Odd. "Yes, and in this case, it's you, me, Ulrich, and Yumi. I think maybe since we are in here then he is going after Ulrich and Yumi. I have to try and contact them before it is too late" Jeremie dialed Ulrich's number and Ulrich answered. "Hello," said Ulrich. "Ulrich it's me, Jeremie. I need you and Yumi to get to the factory pronto" said Jeremie. "I'm kind of busy right now Jeremie, can this wait" said Ulrich. "That all depends, how long will it take?" asked Jeremie "Just a few minutes, I swear."

Ulrich hung up the phone and looked at Yumi. Yumi walked over to a drink machine and put a dollar in. _Don't ask me where she got the dollar use you're imagination._ She pressed a button and out came a can of Dr. Pepper. "You know if you drink too much of that you will get over hyper" said Ulrich. Yumi took a sip of it "Yes I know I have a friend who drank 5 cans one night and couldn't stop falling of her bed" said Yumi, now smiling even though she didn't want to. "Yumi, you can steal talk to me without feeling scared about Sissi. I swear I won't let her come anywhere near you OK" said Ulrich. Yumi finished her Dr. Pepper and threw it in the trash. "I have an idea, Ulrich" said Yumi, with a slick look on her face. "What's your idea?" asked Ulrich. Yumi grabbed Ulrich by the arm and walked over in front of the school. She looked and finally she saw Sissi looking out the window. Yumi smiled and pulled Ulrich over making sure Sissi could see them. Yumi then kissed Ulrich, this shocked Ulrich for a few seconds but soon he knew what she was doing when he looked up and saw Sissi. They continued until Sissi left from the window. "I think she's mad now" said Ulrich, after they were done. All of the sudden Yumi and Ulrich heard this bang. They heard a bunch of people screaming and turned around to see what was going on. "Oh my god" said Ulrich. All he could see was a big flash of light followed by a loud bang. "What is going on, Ulrich?" asked Ulrich. "I have no idea, but it doesn't look good" Ulrich said. Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and ran inside the school. Yumi looked out a window and could see trees falling and power lines falling. "I hope Odd and Jeremie are OK" said Yumi, once they finally got in Ulrich's room. Everybody in the school was now awake, the principle was trying to get all the students calm and keep them from hypervenalating. "I hope so to" said Ulrich while grabbing his phone. Ulrich dialed Jeremie's number but because of the power lines being down he had no signal. Ulrich and Yumi were getting worried but then matters got worse. Ulrich's door flung open and there stood…..

"Odd hurry up, I can't reach Ulrich or Yumi and I'm afraid it might be too late" said Jeremie. "Relax Einstein, Aelita and I will be at the tower in a few seconds" as soon as Odd said that, hear came 3 mega tanks. "There's no way I can handle 3 of those. Jeremie, have you gotten a hold of Ulrich yet?" asked Odd. "Not yet Odd, but I'm working on it" said Jeremie dialing Ulrich's number again. He got the no service signal again. "I'm afraid it might be too late for them, Odd" said Jeremie. "Jeremie, I can see the tower" said Aelita. "Great, you and Odd get to the tower and try and figure out what you need to do to deactivate it, I'll keep trying to get Ulrich"

"Just who do you think you are? I thought I told you to stay away from my boyfriend" said Sissi, after walking in Ulrich's room. "I'm not your boyfriend, Sissi" said Ulrich. "You will be soon, I will find a way to make you mine, Ulrich Stern" said Sissi. "Listen Sissi, now is not the time" said Yumi, looking out the window. "It's just a stupid thunderstorm" said Sissi. "This is definitely not a thunderstorm" Yumi said "I need to see if my parents are OK." "They'll be fine, I'm sure of that" said Ulrich. "That's disgusting, I would rather you say all that stuff to me, Ulrich" said Sissi, putting her arm around his shoulders. Yumi couldn't stand this anymore, she had never been this jealous before. Yumi slapped Sissi across the face. "OW, what was that for?" asked Sissi, holding her face with her hand. "How does it feel to get slapped for no apparent reason?" asked Ulrich while laughing. "You guys are nothing but creeps. Wait until my father hears about this" said Sissi while walking out the door. Yumi and Ulrich smiled at each other. Then another bolt of lightning came out of nowhere. Yumi grabbed Ulrich's arm. "Yumi, are you OK?" asked Ulrich. "I just get a little freaked out during thunderstorms, that's all" said Yumi "do you really think my parents are going to be OK?" asked Yumi. "I hope so" said Ulrich.

Back in Lyoko, Odd and Aelita spotted the tower and were nearly there with the mega tanks still chasing after them. "Jeremie, have you heard from Ulrich?" asked Odd. "No not yet" said Jeremie. "Do you think that because of the thunderstorm the cell phone towers have been knocked down?" asked Aelita. "That explains why my cell phones not working" said Jeremie. "Jeremie I thought you were suppose to be smart" said Odd, while firing a Laser Arrow at one mega tank and hitting it in the eye. "Bulls eye, hey that was pretty cool. You get it I just hit him in the eye and I said 'Bulls eye'" said Odd. "I get it Odd" said Jeremie sounding board. "So Jeremie, who do you think Yumi will go to the dance with?" asked Odd. "Probably whoever asks her first, which will most likely be Ulrich. What will you two do if someone else asks her out, huh?" asked Jeremie. "Well Ulrich will probably try to kill whoever it is, and I will help" said Odd. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but, there is still a mega tank chasing after us. Can we talk about dances and girls some other time?" asked Aelita. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot" said Odd. Odd turned around and stuck his arm out and fired a Laser Arrow but missed. "Crap, I can't believe I missed. I think I'm going to cry" said Odd. "Suck it up Odd, you guys are almost to the tower" said Jeremie. "What are we suppose to do while we are in there?" asked Odd. "I don't know just start pressing buttons until something happens. What am I Einstein or something?" asked Jeremie. "Well I thought you were, apparently you are far from it."

Back at Kadic, Yumi was still freaked out by what was going on. Ulrich was trying to calm her down.

Odd and Aelita ran up to the tower, Odd tried to run in it but he hit the wall. "Ow, Jeremie, I thought you said we could walk through the wall" said Odd. "I said Aelita could, idiot" said Jeremie.

"Ulrich, there's something I want to tell you" said Yumi. "What is it Yumi?" asked Ulrich. "I….."

Aelita walked in the tower and floated up to the very top platform, she put her hand on the pad, and her name appeared on it followed by "Code Lyoko".

All of the sudden the lightning stopped. "Do you think it's over?" asked Yumi. "I hope so" said Ulrich while standing up.

"Hey Jeremie, I think Aelita deactivated the tower" said Odd while stepping out of the scanner and into the elevator. "Yeah she did" said Jeremie. Jeremie got out of his chair and stretched a little. Odd soon came out of the elevator and joined him. "I hope Yumi and Ulrich are all right. If something happens to Yumi I won't have anybody to go to the dance with" said Odd. "If something bad does happen, you won't have a dance to go to" said Jeremie. Jeremie walked back over to his computer and sat down in his chair. Odd walked over to him and looked at the keyboard. "Hey Jeremie, what does his button do?" asked Odd while pressing a key on the keyboard. "Wait Odd!" screamed Jeremie. A light came out from the super computer and covered the whole world.

Ulrich was walking around the school when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Her turned around and saw a beautiful Japanese girl. "Yumi? What happened?" asked Ulrich. "I feel like déjà vu" said Yumi. "Me too, let's go find Jeremie and Odd" said Ulrich.

"So what you're saying is, Odd accidentally launched a return to the past?" asked Yumi. "Yep, I just have to figure out how he did it" said Jeremie. Ulrich looked at Yumi and smiled. "Yumi there's something I want to ask you" said Ulrich. Odd looked over at Ulrich, Odd pushed Ulrich out of the way. "Actually what Ulrich meant to say was, I need to ask you something" said Odd before being pushed to the ground by Ulrich. "Will you go to the dance with me?" asked Ulrich and Odd at the same time. "Sorry guys, but I'm already going with somebody" said Yumi. "WHAT!!??!!" asked Odd and Ulrich. "Who??" asked Odd. "Jeremie" said Yumi. Odd and Ulrich glared over at Jeremie, Jeremie had a grin on his face. "Well I better go; my parents will be wandering where I am. See you Friday night Jeremie." Ulrich and Odd didn't move there eyes. "I told you she would go with whoever asked her first" said Jeremie. Ulrich and Odd still glared at him. "Come on I don't like her, I just wanted you two to stop fighting over her." Ulrich and Odd didn't move a muscle. "Should I run now?" asked Jeremie. "Oh yeah" said Ulrich and Odd. Jeremie ran out of the school yard trying to get away but Ulrich and Odd were right on his tail. They ran pass Yumi but Ulrich and Odd stopped to say "Hi" then took off again. They kept running until Jeremie finally gave up and I think you know what happened then.

**THE END**

_Well I hope you like this one as much as the first. Sorry it took so long to produce I had exams at school. Ugh, and I had a death in the family so I have a good excuse. Well any ways R&R. Oh and please tell me how to make more than one chapter. Cause I have no clue._


End file.
